Revenge of the Island
During Total Drama World Tour, Chris rented out Camp Wawanakwa to a toxic waste disposal company, which used it as their main dump. By the time Chris bought it back for the new season, it was filled with biohazardous toxic waste, affecting the island and its inhabitants; making it more dangerous for the new generation. The cast of thirteen is divided into two teams and must compete in many deadly, disgusting, and humiliating challenges. One by one, they are eliminated in a manner similar to the original season, but with a twist; when the bottom two is reached, the person whose name is called last is the one who is eliminated, and thus receives the last marshmallow, which is toxic. After the camper is eliminated, they are catapulted off the island in the Hurl of Shame. The last contestant standing is crowned the winner and receives the $1,000,000, as the host is arrested at the end of the season. Written by, Jordan Contestants Anne Maria (The Tan in a Can) What’s your best quality? It’s my good looks! I’m the prettiest! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything techno! Let’s party! *Purple, so dreamy. *Just Carried, or Gigantic. I can’t pick! *Gelato. Describe your craziest dream. I once had a dream I ran out of hairspray! It was terrible! Best memory from childhood? I remember once being the prettiest girl in the class. Oh wait, doll, that’s every day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was in gym class, and my make up smeared everywhere. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at a clothing store. That’s why I’m always in style! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Definitely make-up and make other people beautiful too. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Vito! Whenever he comes back, we’d go out in the city all day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d have everyone over for pizza and a movie. ---- B (The Silent Genius) What’s your best quality? ... Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *... *... *... *... Describe your craziest dream. ... Best memory from childhood? ... Most embarrassing moment at school? ... Describe the first job you ever had. ... Ten years from now, what are you doing? ... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ... It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? ... ---- Brick (The Cadet) What’s your best quality? Teamwork, sir! I never leave a cadet behind! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *There’s nothing like Reveille to get you going! *Army Green *Does P.A.S.H count? *Whatever Chef is serving! Deelish! Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed I lost my dog tags. It was a HUGE nightmare. Best memory from childhood? When I was accepted to boot camp. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, there was this one time I drank too much water and, well… we all have accidents. Describe the first job you ever had. Before I joined up, I was a paperboy! Those papers were on the doorstep by 0700 hours! Ten years from now, what are you doing? A sergeant: Inspiring and motivating my platoon, except on night missions. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Arthur Nothingchick – he’s the greatest soldier who ever lived! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Time to do some drills! ---- Cameron (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy) What’s your best quality? Hmmm... quality. Quality. I guess I’m nice! I don’t know! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *My mom loves disco, so I guess Tina Summer? I’m not allowed to listen to music. *I like purple and red. *Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s *Plunkaroos! Does anyone eat those anymore? Describe your craziest dream. I once went outside and went to the park by myself! It was terrifying! Best memory from childhood? I loved capturing Danaus plexippus! That means butterflies. Most embarrassing moment at school? My mom always makes my lunch, and I forgot it on the counter at home! Describe the first job you ever had. I’m not allowed to have a job. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to be a lepidopterist. More butterflies! Or, a biologist. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Staying in my room and watching a nature documentary. Perfect. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? HIDE! ---- Dakota (The Fame Monger) What’s your best quality? I look great on camera! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I love pop music. *Pink, pink, pink! *Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! *A healthy salad. Describe your craziest dream. I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! Best memory from childhood? Winning all those beauty pageants. Most embarrassing moment at school? I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss. ---- Dawn (The Moonchild) 180px|right What’s your best quality? I love to read people’s auras. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Kenya Lennan – to calm me down. *Green, like Mother Earth. *The Draft, but it’s certainly not an accurate portrayal. *All-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. Describe your craziest dream. My dreams are never crazy. I control my own dreams. Best memory from childhood? When I told my parents that I was great at reading people’s minds. Most embarrassing moment at school? I once got someone’s zodiac sign totally wrong! Describe the first job you ever had. I gave tarot readings to all my friends. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to get into history and become a historian. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? The warlock Larafin... he’s amazing! We’d both read each other’s palms. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d go out with friends and enjoy the forest. ---- Jo (The Take-no-Prisoners Jockette) What’s your best quality? I’m tough as nails. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Nothing wrong with a little workout music. *Grey is good. *Charlie’s Devils *Who needs food? Food is for wimps! Describe your craziest dream. It was really weird, but I once dreamed I let a guy win because I found him ‘attractive’. Best memory from childhood? The first time I was picked first when we were divided into teams. Most embarrassing moment at school? I went for a jog between periods and someone locked me out of class. Describe the first job you ever had. I was the enforcer for the neighbourhood kids. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Personal trainer to the stars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Willy Slanks, he invented this great new workout system, BowTies. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? The world doesn’t end on Jo’s watch! ---- Lightning (The Athletic Overachiever) What’s your best quality? Ladies love Lightning’s muscles! Sha-BAM! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything with a great beat. *Yellow and blue *The Splat and the Curious, parts 1 through 3! *A protein shake does me right. Describe your craziest dream. One time Lightning had this dream where the ladies were totally ignoring me! What the heck! Best memory from childhood? Freshman year, first string QB – Sha-BAM! Most embarrassing moment at school? Lightning doesn’t get embarrassed he gets lucky! Describe the first job you ever had. Lightning was a waterboy before he could read! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Don’t know yet, but it’ll be the best! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Ike “Springball” Clementine. Man, that guy can run! Would love to get some tips from him! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? GAME ON! SHAZAM! ---- Mike (The Multiple Personality Disorder) What’s your best quality? I guess I get along with everyone I like to help... You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *In my day, we made our own music! *Colour? We never had colours! The world was black, white and grey! *There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! *Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! Describe your craziest dream. I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. Best memory from childhood? I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, um... I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I... Describe the first job you ever had. Hey hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I got my own body shop, big house and... Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Depends who is at the wheel I guess. ---- Sam (The Gaming Prodigy) What’s your best quality? I’m always willing to explain the rules of Cave Conquerers. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The opening theme music to any video game. *Red *Dungeon Demons: The Movie *Salty snacks! Describe your craziest dream. I had this dream where I was trying to run around this crazy maze with mushrooms and flowers. Also I was a plumber?? Weird! Best memory from childhood? Beating my first boss. Most embarrassing moment at school? This one time I turned the sound up way too loud in class and my teacher caught me. Describe the first job you ever had. I used to make change at the video arcade. ‘Til it closed. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to work for a game developer! That would be so COOL! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Satoshi Niigata – he’s the head of a huge software company in Japan. I want him to show me all the new games! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? MMORPG PARTY! ---- Scott (The Devious) What’s your best quality? My ability to get people to do what I want ‘em to! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Kan’Ya East *Blue and green *Animal Place *Whatever Chef doesn’t make us eat. Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed I tried to get my team to win! Best memory from childhood? The very first time I got my parents to argue. Good times. Most embarrassing moment at school? I once co-operated with someone else! True story. Describe the first job you ever had. I had a lemonade stand. I guilted my neighbours into buying some. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I like telling people what to do – so maybe a CEO. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Who needs a date? Gluing loonies to the floor is just as fun! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d go out by myself and whittle whatever was happening. ---- Staci (The Compulsive Liar) What’s your best quality? My favourite quality is knowing about all my great-great-great-grandfathers and what they all did. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Simple Flan, they’re really cool! *Blue... Did you know my great-great-great grandfather twice removed invited the saying “true blue”? It’s true! *The Invention of Crying, with Nicky Blervais. *My great-great-grandmother on my mom’s side loved bacon! Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed that my great-great-uncle Charlie was telling me all sorts of crazy lies! Best memory from childhood? When I did my class project on my great-great-uncle Jason who invented the letter E. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I realized the letter “E” had been around a lot longer! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a hair salon. I made sure people knew they looked beautiful! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to get into forensics and find out who the liars are! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Richard Nixon, he reminds me of my third cousin once removed, Andrew. I’d want to know about his life! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Put on my Tihanna CD! Didn’t she do a song with N&N? Something about lying? My great-great-aunt Mildred told the first lie. ---- Zoey (The Indie Chick) What’s your best quality? I get along with everyone! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Bertles *Red, lavender, and blue. *Total Action 2 *Fruit! I love oranges. Describe your craziest dream. I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. Best memory from childhood? Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! Most embarrassing moment at school? I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! Describe the first job you ever had. I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to go into teaching, or maybe be a researcher. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I think I’d hang out with ParkadeTire, it’s this awesome band I like! We’d go on tour. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone’s invited! Chapters Chapter I: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA The camera opens up on a placque which read the following, "This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens, do not try any of what you see here at home... Seriously you could get really messed up." The screen then fades to black before opening up onto Chris who's stood at the end of Camp Wawanakwa's Dock of Shame. "...We've been to the movies, we've been around the world and this season we're going right back where it all began, at Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean and as you can see things have changed since we've been away and by changed I meant gotten really, really dangerous." He rubs his hands together with an evil smile upon his face, "But the rules of the game remain the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional and compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island and risk being voted off if their team loses the challenge. Last one standing wins one... million... dolllars! Speaking of our cast here they come now!" Chris announces as a huge boat approaches the island with the first generation cast aboard. "No... Not them, this season we've got all new players fighting for the million! And here they come now!" Chris once again announces, as yet another boat approaches but with the new second generation cast aboard. The camera zooms in on a section of the boat to get a better look at the new cast. A manly-looking female stands all clad in a grey tracksuit, with seven other people beside her; one an average sized guy with ginger hear wearing a white vest and jeans, next to him a tall tanned guy with slightly spiked hair, wearing a blue top and jeans also. One along from him there's an average sized girl with bright red hair decorated with an orange-pink colored flower, she's wearing a red top kind of like a sleeveless one with khaki pants. Next one is a well-built dark guy wearing a blue sports top and shorts. One along from him is a skinny guy wearing army-esque uniform and dog tags around his neck, next to him is a large guy wearing a cap, with a black coat and orange shirt on and finally the one next to him is a small and weak looking girl who has unusually pale skin, green jumper with a cyan top underneath and purple tights or skinny jeans. "Meet... Jo!" Chris finally announces, before the camera moves back onto the manly girl. "Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis, the million dollars is mine and I sure hope you don't stand in my way otherwise your a deadman" Jo says staring down at Scott. "Scott!" "Right back at ya..." Scott replies with the same deathly, competitive glare that Jo gave him. "Mike and Zoey!" "Can you believe it? We're here at Wawanakwa and competing on Total Drama for REAL!" Zoey says nudging Mike's elbow with her own. "Yeah it's... Beautiful" Mike says dazed by Zoey's unique beauty. "Lightning!" "SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning shoves Mike and Zoey out of the camera's view and kisses his muscular arms, showing off for the audience. "Brick!" "Brick McArthur reporting for duty" Brick salutes Chris dropping Zoey, whom he catched as Lightning pushed her. "B and Dawn!" B does nothing other than waves at the camera with a smug grin upon his face, "Your aura is exceptionally published green, oh it suits you though" Dawn says to B who looks confused at first. The camera then moves down to a lower deck where three girls all stand. One of them is a blonde, wearing a pink top and an even darker shade of pink-colored pair of trousers. The next one is a tanned-skinned girl with huge hair, wearing a magenta top with jeans and finally the next one is a much fatter girl with brown hair which has a decorative bow whilst dressed up in a pink jacket and purple trousers as well. "Dakota!" "Hey there" The blonde girl chuckles, "Dakota here and I'm here wi--" "Anne Maria!" "Ah yeah, three more coats aught to do it" The tanned-skin girl says, spraying her huge hair with heck loads of hairspray. "Wow, who said you could pan away?" Dakota says pushing Anne Maria out of the camera's view. "Don't push me blondie" Anne Maria says angrily, spraying Dakota with hairspray. "Staci!" "My great aunt Milly invented suntan, yeah before her people smeered themselves with clay" Staci lies to Anne Maria causing her to spray her with hairspray, just like she did to Dakota, "Excuse me... dying here.." "Well don't lie to me then" Anne Maria says, annoyed. "Temperamental much?" Dakota says before placing her sunglasses back over her eyes. The camera then moves to up a deck to wear a young and weak looking dark-skinned teen is stood wearing a red jumper and gold shorts. "Cameron!" "Fresh air... A real lake... Birds!" Cameron says, taking in all of his surroundings. "And Sam!" The camera then moves down once more to where a chubby looking teen wearing a polo shirt with orange and yellow stripes and shorts is stood playing on a handheld games console. "Oh yeah! Grenade launcher upgrade" He chuckles, "Now we're cooking" The camera then pans out and back towards the dock where Chris is still standing, "Yep, it's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season ever..." Chris pulls out a remote control from his back pocket, gives an evil grin and presses it causing the boat itself to explode. He carries on, "...Right here on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island!" Intro Chapter II: Truth or Laser Shark Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter III: Ice Ice Baby Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter IV: Finders Creepers Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter V: Backstabbers Ahoy! Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VI: Runaway Models Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VII: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter VIII: The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter IX: Grand Chef Auto Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter X: Up, Up and Away in my Pitiful Balloon Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XI: Eat, Puke and Be Wary Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XII: The Enchanted Franken-Forest Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Chapter XIII: The Final Showdown Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Extras Elimination Table Key * '''GENDER '''This contestant was Female. * '''GENDER '''This contestant was Male * '''WINNER '''This contestant won the show and walked away with the million dollar cash prize. * '''SECOND '''This contestant lost the show and walked away with nothing (At the finale that is). * '''WIN '''This contestant won team invincibility before the merge. * '''WIN '''This contestant won individual invincibility after the merge. * '''LOW '''This contestant received the last marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * '''SAFE '''This contestant was safe and received a marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * '''OUT '''This contestant was voted out of the competition and had to take the Hurl of Shame. * '''QUIT/LEFT '''This contestant quit the game voluntarily or left for un/known reasons. *The Toxic Rats are B, Dawn, Dakota, Lightning, Sam, Scott and Staci. *The Mutant Maggots are Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike and Zoey.